


Никто не отнимет

by TandMfan, WTF_Gelbus_2019



Series: R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gelbus_2019
Summary: Аберфорт Дамблдор и фоновый Альбус Дамблдор/Геллерт Гриндельвальд





	Никто не отнимет

У Альбуса есть все. Он умный, успешный, талантливый. Он красивый: у него всегда хорошо лежат волосы, у него изящные руки и длинные пальцы, в которых так элегантно смотрится волшебная палочка. Его все любят.

Аберфорта только жалеют. Ему ничего из этого не перепало. Он как бледная копия старшего брата, он обделен умом и талантом, его общество – козы. С козами проще: они молчат, и Аберфорту нравится молчать вместе с ними.

А Альбус любит говорить. И с ним тоже любят говорить все вокруг. Он кажется добрым и надежным, люди к нему тянутся. К Аберфорту обращаются лишь за тяжелой работой – поправить забор или вычистить свинарник, как будто соседи не могут без магии справиться с этим. Аберфорту проще без магии, он сильный и не чистоплюй.

Еще у Альбуса есть Геллерт. И это ужаснее всего.

Геллерт веселый и яркий, он заливисто и громко хохочет над шутками Альбуса, так что даже стекла в доме мелко дребезжат. Над шутками Аберфорта он не смеется.  
Аберфорт думает, что Геллерт его даже не видит. И он уж точно не попросит забить гвоздь или залатать крышу.

Геллерт идеален. Он колдует без палочки не хуже Альбуса, а может, и лучше. И они вместе читают умные книги, а потом пытаются повторить заклинания из них. И всегда вдвоем.  
Словно Аберфорта нет.

Аберфорт начинает понимать Ариану. Она тоже ни для кого не существует, и, когда у нее нет приступов, то ее словно и нет в комнате. 

А для этих двоих в комнате больше нет никого.

Они держатся за руки все чаще, заглядывают друг другу в глаза все дольше, и Аберфорт не в силах смотреть на это. Они слишком счастливы.

Альбус где-то гуляет вечерами, приходит уже за полночь, весь светится, как до блеска натертый котел, и его губы горят. Аберфорт не может заснуть и думает почему-то о губах Геллерта: так ли они полыхают сейчас?

Аберфорт решается проследить за Альбусом. Благо недалеко, и Альбус с Геллертом совсем не думают о предосторожности, они слишком небрежны и закрываются слабыми защитными чарами в их сарае. Аберфорт не может их слышать, но вот видеть может.

Он заглядывает через щелку и видит все.

Августовское солнце клонится к закату, и через неровно прибитые доски ложатся розоватые блики, играют на влажной коже. Аберфорт перестает дышать, не в силах оторвать взгляд от двух обнаженных тел, сжимающих друг друга в объятиях.

Аберфорту невероятно стыдно. Он узнает покрытую россыпью мелких веснушек спину брата и руку Геллерта, которая гладит выступающие позвонки, стирая бисеринки пота, видит, как ритмично двигаются оба тела, как вскидывается и снова опадает белая рука. Альбус приподнимается на локтях, и Аберфорт видит искаженное удовольствием лицо Геллерта, его изогнутые губы, длинные ресницы, белоснежные локоны…

Аберфорт с ужасом понимает, что у него стоит. Стоит так, как никогда до этого, даже ломит. И что он до дрожи хочет всадить свой член в этот приоткрытый рот, до упора, чтобы было больно даже ему. Ему хочется, чтобы это под ним Геллерт извивался и стонал, да, сейчас он не слышит звуков из-за магического полога, но точно знает, как звучит его голос. Но все эти крики, объятия, долгие влажные поцелуи, покусывания и смех – все снова досталось Альбусу.

Аберфорт неотрывно следит за ними. Он трогает себя через штаны, стараясь дышать не слишком громко, но эти двое слишком увлечены друг другом, они ничего не видят и не слышат вокруг. Так всегда и было.

Они безобразно, неприлично счастливы. Так не может продолжаться все время. Не должно быть.

Кончить Аберфорту не удается. Когда Альбус дрожит и наваливается на Геллерта всем телом, Аберфорт понимает, что не может больше выносить это. Ему слишком больно, и сладко, и тошно одновременно – он убегает, глотая злые слезы, и долго потом рыдает в подушку, пытаясь справиться с болью в паху.

И уже много позже, когда все рушится, после того как идеальный, словно сказочный принц, Геллерт, бежит от них, после похорон Арианы, на которых Аберфорт долго и с удовольствием бьет Альбуса по лицу кулаком, пока его не оттаскивают соседи, – вот в эту самую ночь, Аберфорт извлекает из своей памяти ту сцену в сарае.

Он исступленно дрочит, не боясь быть застигнутым врасплох. В своем воспоминании он может приблизиться к ним, лечь рядом, коснуться мягкой влажной кожи, разметавшихся по сену белоснежных волос. Наконец это все только его.

И этого никто никогда не отнимет больше, никто не посягнет. Это всегда будет у Аберфорта.

И это то, чего у Альбуса больше не будет.


End file.
